Soul Mates
by camogirl28
Summary: A Princess and a Captain. Can Toshiro and Karin come to the fact that Isshin set them up when Karin was a little baby. In exchange that Toshiro has to be a captain and what of the Prophecy "two dragons will rule the soul society" can every one be...happy.


**Soul Mates**

**I hope u like this story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hi my name is Isshin and I'm the Prince of the Soul Society. My father is the Spirit King. Oh did I not tell you? I have an older brother and a twin sister.

There is a saying that the 2nd born in the family will take the throne and rule but my older brother hates that. So now he wants to kill me and he already killed my twin Sister when we were 4.

So I have to use my mom's maiden name which is Kurosaki. Funny right? At least I took 4 reiatsu cloaks before I left the Royal Palace and made my way to the Soul Society with my Zanpakuto, which is a dragon.

There is another saying that dragon's will rule but my brother is too stubborn to listen to that.

So now I'm on my way to see the Captain Commander Yamamoto and explain to him, my Uncle, why I'm not at the Royal Palace.

So my dad opened a Senkaimon to the Seireitei with the Oken (a key that connects the Soul Society to the Royal Palace). So my brother was banished. Or was he reincarnated? I really don't know.

Rose was the best twin sister ever. She also had a dragon Zanpakuto, mine is a wind and her's was an earth dragon but I'm not going to tell you their names. It is not that I don't want to. It's because I can't. if someone from the Royal Palace said the name of their Zanpakuto they would be banished. So now my dad wants me to go to the World of the Living.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The day I meet Toshiro Hitsugaya<strong>

I went to my Uncle the Captain Commander and told him the story of how my brother tried to kill me and how he was banished or reincarnated. I also told him that I had to marry a woman from the World of the Living and that I had to find a young man with white-hair but I don't know where to look for him? My Uncle thinks about it and says,

"There is a young man with white-hair that has passed all his classes. He is a prodigy and very young for his age to be a Soul Reaper. He dose have his Zanpakuto and that is a dragon of ice. If it helps he was found by Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto in the Rukongai when he was shopping for his "Granny". He is at the Academy if that helps. He is in his 1st year but I hope to make him a Captain of Squad 10 since it was the Lieutenant that found him it is only fair. Why don't you ask her what his name is."

He went on to tell me where the 10th Division was. I headed out with my cloak still on. Later in the 10th, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto gave Isshin the information that he needed about the white-haired prodigy at the academy.

"His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya the boy with shikai but is working on bankai. Which he almost has."

Matsumoto told Isshin that he also had white-hair and sea-green eyes. So Isshin had to go with a Captain to the academy. So Captain Ukitake went to the academy with Isshin. The Captain Commander wanted him to have someone with him so he will be protected just in case something happened to his nephew.

As they entered the Academy everyone, Students and teachers, stopped what they were doing and the Captain and Isshin walked in and went to the Headmasters office.

Isshin asked for the Headmaster to send word to one Toshiro Hitsugaya and word was sent right away. Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was in his room. When he heard a knock on his door, he opened his door to see a sixth year hand him a letter. The sixth year says,

"You must read it and then see the Headmaster after. Bye Hitsugaya." Toshiro just looked at the note and unfolded it and read:

**Dear Toshiro Hitsugaya,**

**I would like to talk to you. I have heard some good things from your teachers, Lieutenant Matsumoto and my Uncle Captain Commander Yamamoto. Please come to the Headmasters office to see me right away.**

**Sincerely,**

**Isshin Kurosaki, the King of the Soul Society.**

When Toshiro finished he raced out of his room as he made hi way to the Headmasters office. He had his Zanpakuto on his back. As he entered the room he bowed to the Headmaster, Captain Ukitake, and Isshin. The Headmaster left the room after that. Isshin looked him over and then handed him the gift and said,

"I heard that your birthday is coming up. This is for you. I hope you like it. It comes from the Royal Palace."

He gave the gift to Hitsugaya to open. Toshiro looked at it and then opened the gift to find a reiatsu cloak that was the same color as his eyes. He looked at Isshin and said,

"I don't know what to say but why do I have this? Don't you need it?"

Isshin replied saying,

"As you can see I have about 3 left, so this one is yours. Also, I have a favor to ask."

Toshiro replied, "Ok, what is it?"

Isshin said, "I would like to marry you off to my first daughter when she is born. Do you accept, because if you do you have to be a Captain of a Division. You will have to hold her when she is born and if you can't come then you need to send you Lieutenant with your cloak. Is that understood?"

Toshiro said, "Yes sir."

Isshin replied, "Captain Ukitake will help you along with my Uncle."

Toshiro said, "Ok I will accept this offer and try my hardest to be Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I have almost got my bankai and I'm very close to graduation."

Isshin replied, "I will trust you because I like you. I too have a dragon Zanpakuto even though it is a wind. My ice boy."

Toshiro looked surprised. "How I know that I will tell you when my daughter is 4 years old because that is when I hope to start her training as a Soul Reaper."

**5 years later**

Ichigo was 5 and he wanted to see his twin sisters. He had heard from his dad that he did an arranged marriage for his oldest sister Karin. Karin and Yuzu both have hazel eyes. Yuzu has brown hair and her sister has raven black hair. Ichigo saw a kid with white-hair and sea green eyes like the ocean. He saw him holding his sister the first born twin with a look of protectiveness. He liked this kid very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The death of Masaki Kurosaki<strong>

**4 years later**

Ichigo was nine and Karin and Yuzu were 4. Masaki was picking up Ichigo at karate class. When Ichigo and his mom walking home. Ichigo saw a ghost that was really the hollow Grand Fisher but the hollow attacked Masaki instead of Ichigo and Masaki was no more. Everyone in the family was sad. Isshin called his Uncle and told him to send Toshiro or Matsumoto if Toshiro was busy and could not come. Isshin was sad but said that was ok, because he lost his wife to Grand Fisher. His son was fine because Masaki saved him.

Matsumoto came to the funeral because Toshiro had to do paperwork. Rangiku saw a 4 year old Karin arguing with her father about something but Karin finally nodded as Isshin went to the front and said,

"I am very happy that my daughter will sing one of Masaki's favorite songs. I hope you enjoy afterwards there will be refreshments at the Kurosaki clinic."

Matsumoto was so shocked that she took out her spirit phone and called Toshiro. When he answered she put her phone on speaker and he heard Matsumoto say,

"Captain just be quite and listen ok, and then I will explain." He could hear Ichigo, now 9, say,

"You don't have to do this Karin. Please don't let Dad do this. Mom knows how well you can sing."

Then he heard the voice that was now the 4 year old Karin's say,

"I have to do this hor her. I knew she loved it when I was singing. I have just the song."

Then it went quiet as he heard her sing:

**("She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back.**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace, oh**

**The teacher wonder but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing**

**The burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone.**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place.**

**Where she's loved concrete angel.**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night.**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.**

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone.**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place.**

**Where she's loved concrete angel.**

**A statue stands in a shaded place.**

**An angel girl with an upturned face, a name is written on a polished rock.**

**A broken heart that the world forgot.**

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone.**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place.**

**Where she's loved concrete angel")**

As Karin ended her song everyone was crying, even Rangiku. She even thought she heard crying over the phone.

"Captain, what do you think of that song? It was sad and beautiful too. What do you think?"

When the song ended she had turned off her speaker phone.

"Matsumoto, tell Isshin I will be the one to train Karin when she wants to be a Soul Reaper."

Matsumoto was shocked but said.

"Isshin has talked to her and she wants to train tomorrow and her sister said she would like to train next year when she is 5. Ask the Captain Commander if I could stay and if you can come. Then ask Captain Ukitake if he can do your paperwork. I will come with your cloak back to the Soul Society now that I have one of my own."

Toshiro just said. "Fine, but make sure you tell Isshin that I will train Karin, ok Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto said, "Ok I will tell Isshin and then come get you."

**The Next Day**

When Toshiro came to the World of the Living to train Karin he told her that he would be training her for 1 month because that is how much time he could ask the Captain Commander to have off, from work.

Karin was busy writing a new song when she felt his reiatsu in the Real World. She put her song away where no one could find it but her. However, she did not know that he was wearing his cloak that her dad gave him.

Toshiro came with his cloak on and told Isshin that he had 1 month to train Karin as a Soul Reaper Isshin told him that his daughter was up in her room writing a song. So, Toshiro went up with his cloak on over his Soul Reaper uniform to her room. He saw her put her song away. Maybe he'd ask her to sing it for him when their training was over with, but he doubted that. He only heard her sing once and that was yesterday at her mom's funeral. He thought she did have a good singing voice.

Karin walked outside to look for Toshiro. He had a good idea. He would scare her, then train her and have Yoruichi finish her training when he left. He asked Urahara for a spirit phone so that she could call him.

When Karin did find him he gave her the phone with his picture in it and she loved it. She said.

"Thank you Toshiro. I heard from my dad that you were going to train me. Lets go!"

"It will be hard can you handle it for 1 month." Toshiro said.

The training was hard but in the end it took them 2 weeks instead of 1 month. They talked because a lot had happened since she was a baby. She told him how school was going and she asked him how life was going in the Soul Society.

"Being a Captain is hard work even when people call you short. The paperwork is ok. Ask me again in 7 years and I want updates in your training. Ok?" Toshiro said.

"Fine I will update you on my life to?" Replied Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 A Voice of an Angel<strong>

**3 years later**

Isshin wanted Karin to go to the Soul Society with her twin Yuzu and Yoruichi. Karin was 7 and she and her twin had shikai and bankai. They both had dragon Zanpakutos, one fire and one electricity. Yoruichi was teaching them both how to act like Princesses so it was off to the Soul Society to train them while going to Captain meeting's. However, Isshin wanted one last song from Karin and was happy to sing. She began singing:

**("You tucked me in, turned out the light kept me safe and sound at night Little girls depend on things like that Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**

**Had to drive me everywhere You were always there when I looked back You had to do it all alone**

**Make a living, make a home**

**Must have been as hard as it could be And when I couldn't sleep at night Scared things wouldn't turn out right You would hold my hand and sing to me**

**Caterpillar in the tree**

**How you wander who you'll be Can't go far but you can always dream Wish you may and wish you might**

**Don't you worry, hold on tight I promise you there will come a day Butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**

**Flap your wings now you can't stay Take those dreams and make them all come true Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**

**We've been waiting for this day All along and knowing just what to do Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away, Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away")**

When the song was over her dad hugged her and said, "That was very good. Say hi to your Great Uncle and tell him that you will be staying for 2 years. Training on how to be a proper Princesses and Karin, my daughter, keep singing. Your Great Uncle said that he will do a Christmas ball."

Then Isshin opened a Senkaimon to the Soul Society and watched them go. As they entered, Karin asked where their Great Uncle was. So Yoruichi told them to put on their cloaks even though Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto felt their reiatsu. Her Captain didn't because he was in a Captain's meeting she thought he would be surprised when he saw her again.

**Captain's Meeting**

All the Captains were at this meeting as the Captain Commander was telling them that they were going to have company. His lieutenant came in and said,

"Captain you are needed in your office. You have a message from your nephew. You need to go and you need to take Captain Ukitake with you."

With that he left. The Captain Commander told everyone to stay put as he and Captain Ukitake went to his office.

Karin couldn't wait to see her Great Uncle and scare Captain Hitsugaya. It had been 3 years since she last saw him and she really wanted to catch up with him. Yoruichi looked over and saw the look on Karin's face. Yoruichi had a smile on her face because she knew the truth about the girl and knew Karin was in love with thee Captain but didn't know if he felt the same way;

**Captain Commander's Office**

The Captain Commander came in with Captain Ukitake and Karin and Yuzu went up to hug their Great Uncle Yamamoto. Yamamoto was surprised and so was Captain Ukitake to see the two Soul Reaper Princesses.

Captain Commander Yamamoto said, "What? My Lieutenant said that my nephew was here not my twin nieces."

Karin said, "Well that is what Yoruichi told him to tell you. My dad said to tell you that we are going to be here for 2 years. Yuzu and I will be training to be proper young ladies by the way we have shikai and bankai. They are both dragon base. My Zanpakuto is fire and Yuzu my twin has electricity and kido base. We have learned both Bakudo and Hado spells and we can say them without the incantations too. However, we have to work on how to be princesses."

"Karin you forgot the part about Dad saying to keep singing." interrupted Yuzu

Karin replied, "Sorry Yuzu. Dad did say that. I have to keep singing. He wants everyone in the Soul Society to here my singing. He also wants a party as a welcome to the Soul Society for your nieces. He also wanted me to tell you what our Zanpakutos names are before we meet the other Captains. My Zanpakuto's name is Zanhoshiko and Yuzu's Zanpakuto's name is Hekireki Megami, so now you know. So lets go meet the rest of the Captains. We also need a place to live for 2 years."

**Back in the Captain's Meeting**

The Captain Commander led his nieces to the Captain's meeting. When he came back he said,

"My nieces need to be proper Princesses and with the help from Yoruichi and Captain Kuchiki they will be. They are going to be staying for 2 years as they train to be very well mannered. They also need a place to stay for the 2 years but not in divisions 11 and 12, that is what I heard from my nephew. Ok? Captains Zaraki and Kurostchi, I'm sorry but you two can leave."

With that the two Captains left. The Captain Commander told everyone to line up and Yamamoto asked his nieces to lower the hoods of their cloaks, which they did. Everyone there was shocked. Before them were two twin girls both with a dragon mark on their face. Both had at least the head of a dragon on their faces. The girls both had long hair that went half way down their backs. One twin had blue eyes, the other had green. However, on closer inspection their eyes changed. I guess that is what you get when you have hazel eyes. The twin with the blue eyes were turning green and had black raven hair. The other twin had brown mossy hair and had green eyes that were turning blue. They both had a royal aura around them that said, "we have power."

The twin with black hair looked bored as she whispered something to her twin, who agreed. Then she said out loud,

"Great Uncle my sister and I are going to train and this training is with our Zanpakutos. How about we just stay with Auntie Rangiku in her division. Would that work." Then Yuzu turned to Yoruichi and said,

"Miss Yoruichi do you know where we can train before we see Auntie Rangiku?" And with that they were about to leave the meeting to go train when Captain Ukitake said.

"Do you know where your Aunt's division is?" This was the reply by Karin.

"Yes we can just follow her reiatsu and that will lead us to her." And with that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The welcome party and the song<strong>

As Karin and Yuzu trained to be Princesses or in Karin's case, the Queen. Everyone was getting ready for the welcome party that night. Karin had to sing because her dad made her sing at the party. She just had to pick a good song and she thought she knew the perfect one.

Later that night as all of the Divisions were on Sokyoku Hill. Karin was wearing her cloak as she was in her Soul Reaper clothes underneath. The uniform was given to them by Yoruichi, their sensei, and it showed more of the dragons that they had since birth.

Yuzu walked up to the microphone and said, "The song that my sister will be singing tonight she wrote when we were with our dad and brother. I hope you like it."

Then Karin came and said, "Thank you sis for that introduction. I hope you like this song and you can pick up a free cd of my songs that Yoruichi has and will give to you after the show."

Then it was quiet if a hollow came you could here them. Karin started to sing:

**("I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming but.**

**There's a voice inside my head sayin, You'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels. Lost with no direction.**

**My faith is shaking but I got to keep trying. Got to keep my head held high.**

**There's always going to be another mountain.**

**I'm always going to want to make it move. Always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side.**

**It's the climb**

**The struggles I'm facing. The chances I'm taking. Sometimes might knock me down but no I'm not breaking I may not know it. But these are the moments that I'm going to remember most yeah. Just got to keep going and I,**

**I got to be strong. Just keep pushing on, cause. There's always going to be another mountain.**

**I'm always going to want to make it move always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose, ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb (yeah)**

**There's always going to be another mountain. I'm always going to want to make it move. Always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes you going to have to lose, ain't about how fast**

**I get there, ain't about what's waiting in the other side.**

**It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)**

**Keep on moving. Keep on climbing. Keep the faith baby. It's all about. It's all about**

**The climb**

**Keep the faith. Keep your faith. Whoa a oh oh")**

Everyone was quiet for 1 second and then there was a roar of approval from the Soul Reapers in all 13 Court Guard Squads. It was so great that Yoruichi had to get back-orders for cds to be made.

Toshiro went back to his office after dinner to find Matsumoto not there, so he went to find her. Rangiku Matsumoto was still at the party and was delighted to see Karin and Yuzu. Yoruichi went to cat form and asked in her man voice,

"Rangiku do you have room for Karin and Yuzu in your room for 2 years." but Rangiku said,

"No only for one but my Captain would be happy to have the other twin. I know. Why don't I take Yuzu and you, Yoruichi, in cat form of course, and Karin can stay with my Captain. Ok? I think my Captain will be happy to see you."

Yuzu said, "Auntie who is this Captain of yours?"

Rangiku replied, "Well Yuzu he is a friend of your dad's and would be happy to do this favor for him."

As they made their way to Division 10, Toshiro was working on paperwork when he heard voices comes to his office. He put his pen down and listened to the voices coming closer.

"Let me ask Captain if you could stay with him." Then he heard a reply.

"Ok, but I want to see Toshiro. I haven't seen him in 3 years!" One more voice that said,

"Sister relax you will see him. What do you think dad was doing when he told us we had to stay here for 2 years. He knows that you haven't seen him since you were 4 and he was training you. Don't tell me you lo…"

He didn't here the rest because his office door opened and his Lieutenant cam in with the twin Princesses who both had the hoods up on there cloaks.

He could tell one was glaring at the other. "Sorry Captain, I know I'm late but I was just talking to the Princesses and they would like a place to stay and I only have room for one. Do you think you could take the other one please? I know the king would be happy too."

Toshiro said, "Fine" Matsumoto grabbed Yuzu's hand and said, "Play nice you two. Have fun Captain."

Toshiro looked at the girl in front of him and said, "You have a good voice. You remind me of a friend I have in the World of the Living."

Karin replied, "Toshiro it's me Karin Kurosaki. The girl you trained 3 years ago."

Toshiro was shocked but was more shocked when she kissed him on the check and left the room but had to wait because she had no idea where his house was.

**1 year later**

It has been one year since Karin has been in the Soul Society. She and Toshiro had grown real close together. Rangiku saw everything that went on in the Division and she was talking with Yoruichi about it. The cat said,

"Let's see how it goes. Karin is 8 and he is going to miss her when she is back in the Real World."

Rangiku just nodded her head. After next year it would be many years before they would see each other but Rangiku had an idea.

"We need to get Karin to sing about her feelings for him before she leaves to go back home. Does she have a song for that?"

Yoruichi said, "I think she just finished a song like that. Let's get her to sing it at the Christmas party and then have her dance with him and have them under the mistletoe so they can kiss. What do you think, Rangiku?"

Rangiku said, "I love it Yoruichi." As she played with her necklace.

Toshiro was in the office as Karin was with her sister. Karin was thinking what Yoruichi told her. Why did Yoruichi want her to sing that sing for the Christmas party? What were they up to? They had to be up to something!

**The Christmas Party**

Everyone was in Division 1 for the Christmas Party. Yoruichi and Matsumoto had put up a lot of mistletoe around the Division so that they could get Toshiro and Karin together before they had to leave each other for who knows how many years.

The Division was quite as Karin up to the microphone and started to sing. Toshiro was still in his office as he headed off to the 1st Division to go to the party. He walked in just as Karin started to sing.

**("Come, stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from, all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.**

**From one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.**

**1-'cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.**

**2- You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us. We're not that different at all.**

**(repeat 1...And)**

**Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time.**

**I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together.**

**(repeat 1...Believe me…I'll be there)**

**(repeat 2...You'll be here in my heart…I'll be with you)**

**Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you, always, always and always. Just look over your shoulder (3) I'll be there, always")**

As the song ended the crowd cheered encore. So Karin sang this time looking at Toshiro as she sang:

**("Look at me, You may think you see. Who I really am.**

**But you'll never know me. Every day it's as if I play a part. Now I see. If I wear as mask. I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart.**

**Who is that girl I see. I see. Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show. Who I am inside? I am now.**

**In a world where I have to hide my heart. And what I believe in. But somehow. I will show the world.**

**What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am. Who is that girl I see. Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection. Someone I don't know?**

**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my refection show who I am inside?**

**There's a heart that must be. Free to fly.**

**That burns with a need to know. The reason why? Why must we all conceal. What we think and how we feel?**

**Must there be a secret me. I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my refection show. Who I am inside?")**

She ended the song and was making her way off the stage when Toshiro came up to her. She didn't even notice that he made his way to her in the crowd. It surprised her. She was about to go the other way when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Will you dance with me?" Karin was speechless until she said,

"Fine, lets dance." Everyone moved out of the way for Karin and Captain Hitsugaya to go on to the dance floor. They danced and then looked up to see mistletoe above their heads. They leaned in and Karin kissed him on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 10 years later<strong>

It has been 10 years since my dad dragged me and Yuzu on a vacation. More like a 10 year snooze fest with dad bugging us.

In America Yuzu taught me how to cook. She said that I needed that skill if I were to get married to Toshiro one day. I said that would never happen. And so the years went by. By the time I was 19 we were back in Karakura Town in one piece so to speak and Yuzu wanted to call Auntie Rangiku, but I Said,

"Wait, I will go in person to the Soul Society since it has been 10 years. I have grown up since the last time I was there. All the Captains and Lieutenants won't know it's me. The last time they saw me I was 9 and now I'm 19. Come tomorrow and I will tell you how it went. Ok?"

Yuzu said, "Fine, but I will bring dad and please take care of yourself and don't forget your mask."

Karin replied, "I won't and Yoruichi is coming with me so I will be fine. Ok. Sister, but I won't forget my mask."

Yuzu was happy and said, "Ok but be careful. Oh and dad and I will be there tomorrow to hear you sing the sing the song you wrote. Also, you have to keep your mask on until after the party. I will help you with the mic so it can fit in your mask properly so you can sing with your mask on if you like. I have also done the slideshow for you and it has pictures from when you were 4 and training with Captain Hiysugaya. I will bring your dress with me when I come tomorrow. Yoruichi, take care of my sister."

Karin and Yoruichi went through the Senkaimon to the Soul Society to get ready for the party the next night. Now all they had to do was clear it with the Captain Commander, but of course he was in a Captain's meeting. What fun for Karin.

As Karin was walking up to Squad 1 to see her Great Uncle. Yoruichi was right behind her in cat form. Yoruichi spoke in that weird male voice that she has when she was in this form.

Yoruichi said, "What if the Captain Commander is in a Captain's meeting? They have more of them now since 3 Captain's left and were killed in the winter war. I guess you where in America when this was going down. Your dad is right though if you or your sister were involved it would be bad."

Karin just said, "I know about that war! I felt the reiatsu in America when I was 10 you know."

And with that they were at the 1st Division. The 1st Squad Lieutenant stopped them and said, "Yoruichi you know there is a Captain's meeting in there."

As he pointed to the door behind him but it was Karin, who was 19 now, who said, "I must see my Great Uncle my dad has a letter for me to give him. Now please let see him."

Even though her reiatsu was rising, everyone in the meeting room looked at the door. They could hear Yoruichi in that cat voice of her's say, "Rin stop and lower your reiatsu or the Captains will know that you are back. Now please put on your cloak so they can't feel you at all."

Then they heard a young woman say, "Ok, Yoruichi sensei." And with that they heard mo more. After a little while the 1st Squad Lieutenant came in and went up to the Captain Commander and spoke so everyome could hear.

"Captain there is someone here to see you. She said she has a note from your nephew or something like that. She looks about 19 with raven-black hair."

The Captain Commander said, "Please let her in Lieutenant." At the door opened again all the Captains turned and saw a young lady with a mask on her mask looked like a hollow mask. But she didn't have a hollow inside her like her brother Ichigo. The mask looked like it was made from her Zanpakuto spirit. As she walked in all heads turned her way. The cat at her side was the first one to speak.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto my I introduce your niece Rin." Everyone was surprised. They had not seen the Princess in 10 years.

Karin smiled as she looked around the room at the Captains. Her eyes fell on one Captain with white hair. Karin was surprised to see him. It had been 10 years since she had seen him. "Miss Yoruichi can you come get me when the meeting is over and Great Uncle, don't forget to read that letter and let me know. Yoruichi, I will see you for training later. Okay? Uncle, Captains, I will see you later." With that she left the meeting.

Toshiro was lost in though as he looked at Karin. He was brought back down to earth as the Captain Commander opened the letter, read it and looked at everyone then said,

"There will be a welcome back party tomorrow for my nieces and the entertainer will be 'The Red Dragon'. Please tell her for me, Yoruichi."

With that Yoruichi left in a flash to find Karin. She left to tell her to get ready for tomorrow and ask about the red dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 The Red Dragon<strong>

Karin was fed up with her dad. She was nine and she was leaving for America! Karin didn't know why here father was doing this. Also, her brother didn't have to go. Which made her even madder. Yet, her dad had Kisuke Urahara make gigais of him and his daughters even though they were going to America. Isshin wanted everyone to think they didn't leave at all.

Karin had no choice in the matter but to leave with her dad. She was still mad at him. How dare her dad move them to America. What was he thinking?

Karin was lost in thought as she boarded the plan to America for who knows how long. She knew she would miss Toshiro the most. Karin just hoped he wouldn't destroy the city trying to find her.

As they flew over the Pacific ocean to San Francisco Karin wondered what she would be doing in America. Would she keep singing or would she just train as a Soul Reaper? She knew she and Yuzu would be going to school but other than that she didn't know what she would be doing. Karin would rather stay in Karakura town but that was not her luck.

**…...**

I'm looking out at San Francisco to see the Golden Gate Bridge from the airplane. Isshin is very happy to be here but I wonder why? We left Karakura at 7 in the morning and arrived in San Francisco at 6 pm.

It was dark when we left the airport and made our way to our new home. We are going to be here for who knows how long. I guess I can get used to America.

**…...**

They had been in America for 6 years now. Karin was now 15 years old and was juggling school and her singing career. She went to school as Karin. However, when she was singing she was known as the Red Dragon. She had a red wig and red contacts in her eyes to go with her Zanpakuto. Her Zanpakuto was a fire dragon after all so no one knew who she was.

Karin missed Toshiro a lot it had been 6 years since she had seen him. She wondered if he destroyed the town or if Matsumoto stopped him. Karin knew there was a war between the Soul Society and 3 Soul Reapers that betrayed them. She felt the reiatsu when she was 10 and wished that Toshiro was ok. Also, she would have loved to be in Japan but she was stuck in America. Every year she curses her dad for having them far away from Karakura Town Japan.

Her dad said they could go home in 4 years and that would put her at 19. Karin hated that she had to be gone for 10 years. What was Isshin thinking? Her dad was an idiot sometimes.

**…...**

As the years went by Karin was about to turn 19. She was so happy to be going back home. It had been too long since she saw her home and friends. Karin was a very beautiful 19 year old and thanks to her sister she was a great cook too.

Yuzu taught Karin everything about cooking. Karin was thinking of how she learned to cook for the first time. The first time Karin learned to cook she burnt the food but after a while her food was a lot better and Isshin and Yuzu didn't get sick anymore. That was a great improvement for Karin. Her sister kept teasing her about Toshiro as they boarded the plane to go back home to Karakura.

As they were flying over the Pacific the plane suddenly went down and Isshin took out a glove with a skull on it and got his daughters and him out of their bodies. However, everyone on the plane thought they were asleep.

As Karin, Yuzu, and their dad saw the plane go into the water they knew they had a lot of Souls to do a konso on but they got it done in no time at all.

Karin was tired after she sent all the Souls from the plane crash to the Soul Society.

After they were done Karin, Yuzu, and their dad flew through the sky as they headed home. As they got home Isshin called the Captain Commander to tell him to send Ichigo home from the Soul Society.

As Ichigo came home he saw his sisters run up and hug him and they talked about what had happened over the 10 years they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 What, there are two of you?<strong>

As Karin was meditating, Yoruichi came up to her in the underground training area and Karin said, "What do you want Yoruichi? I'm busy meditating."

Yoruichi replied, "So I was wondering who the Red Dragon was."

Karin said, "She is someone I made up in America to help me sing. She is also my Zanpakuto, since it is a dragon of fire. So now that you know, please let me concentrate on what I'm doing."

And with that Yoruichi left to go get Yuzu and Isshin in the World of the Living. As Karin was meditating she started to hum to herself to keep herself from destroying the training area. When Karin was in America she had a sensei that taught her how to meditate and to hide her reiatsu from everyone and to use it to make a clone of herself.

**("Home is behind the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread, Through shadow to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade, All shall fade, All shall fade")**

When Karin was done she had a perfect clone of herself next to her. Now lets hope it would keep everyone busy as she sang.

Karin had the perfect line up of songs to sing later that night. She just hoped it would work for the show. So on a piece of paper Karin wrote her list of songs that she would sing that night.

**Number one**

**Dance With the Devil**

**How to save a life**

**May angels lead you in**

**Travelin' Soldier**

**Been here all along**

**Gypsy**

**Even Angels Fall**

**Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep**

**Love Story**

As she finished she looked over the list and smiled. Now all she had to do was get Yuzu's agreement on the list. As Karin waited for her sister, she was getting ready for the party that night.

Yuzu and Isshin came with Yoruichi to the Soul Society. Isshin and Yoruichi were talking as Yuzu made her way to Karin. Karin finished getting ready and was telling her clone not to talk the whole night. It was a plan that had worked in America. Karin just hope it would work again.

**At the party**

Yuzu loved the list that Karin made up for the party that night. Now all she had to do was introduce "The Red Dragon" to the Soul Society so her sister could sing. Yuzu also hoped she could keep an eye on Karin's clone that way her clone wouldn't get into trouble that night as Karin was on stage singing.

So Yuzu went up to the microphone and introduced the Red dragon (aka Karin) and the Soul Reapers were quite as the real Karin went up to the microphone and sang her 1st song of the night. Karin said "This is my 1st sing out of 10, I hope you in joy it."

**("If you wanna see some action. Gotta be the center of attraction. Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazine.**

**Be the focus of attention. Be the name that every one must mention. Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cos tonight is the night for everyone to see**

**Its natural**

**You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny**

**Sensational**

**And you believe that, this is what you're waited for and it's you that they all adore, so baby**

**Now you feel like number one Shining bright for everyone. Liveng out your fantasy, the. Brightest star for all to see**

**Now you feel like number one. Living out your fantasy, you're the. Brightest star there's ever been Feel the heat that's all around you**

**Flashing lights and ecstasy surround you Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream")**

As Karin finished up her 1st song of the night everyone cheered and said "encore", so Karin sang the next sang with a smile on her face.

**("Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

**Chorus**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

**Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

**Chorus**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**Chorus**

**Hold on. Hold on. Goodbye.")**

Karin was really thirsty as she finished the second song. She had to get some water into her so she could stay hydrated because she had 8 songs left to sing.

As she finished drinking her water her Zanpakuto, Zanhoshiko, said, 'I'm coming out on the last song to shock everyone, K?' And with that she mentally nodded her head and started the next song on her list that she had made.

**("Step one you say "We need to talk." He walks you say "Sit down it's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right.**

**As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness And would I've stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Let him know that you know best**

**'Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along Pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness And would I've stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness And would I've stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness And would I've stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life**

**How to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness And would I've stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And would I've stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life")**

**Karin was so happy as she looked out to the crowd to see her sister smiling at her. Then Karin started to sing the next song**

**("There's no one in town I know You gave us some place to go. I never said thank you for that.**

**I thought I might get one more chance.**

**What would you think of me now, So lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that,**

**Now I'll never have a chance.**

**May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in.**

**Now what would you think of me now, So lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, Now I'll never have a chance.**

**May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in**

**And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God couldn't let it live.**

**May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in. Hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in. May angels lead you in.")**

Karin went to take another swig of water but she noticed that she had no more water so she told everyone, "Sorry I will be right back."

Karin looked at Yuzu and nodded to her to talk to the crowd as she went to get more water and take a break from singing for a little while until her sister called her. As Karin was looking for more water her Zanpakuto spirit came out to speak with her.

Zanhoshiko said, "You have to tell him sooner or later you know."

Karin replied "I know, but not right now. Right now lets just get some water."

Zanhoshiko said "Fine, would you like your dad to talk to him for you?"

Karin smiled at her Zanpakuto spirit and replied "Yes, if you must know. Can we do that kido spell to get more water?"

Zanhoshiko said, "Yes but you need to take it easy, especially when you have a clone that also goes off reiatsu."

Just then Karin's phone rang and Karin knew it was Yuzu by the ring tone.

"Hello Yuzu. Yes I'm on my way, I have my water. How is my clone?" Karin said.

"Hello Karin are you coming back? I'm glad that you have your water. How are you feeling? Your clone is still hanging in there. You need to come back now." Yuzu replied and hung up the phone. Karin headed back to sing. As she got there she had a dizzy spell but got over it so no one knew.

As she got back she said "Sorry but I'm back now please enjoy the rest of the show." And with that she started to sing the next song on her list. Her Zanpakuto spirit went back into her soul until it was time.

**("Two days past eighteen He was waiting for the bus in his army green Sat down in a booth at a cafe there. Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair He's a little shy so she gives him a smile And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while**

**And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go So they went down and they sat on the pier**

**He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

**Chorus: I cry**

**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never Born to be alone when the letter said**

**Soldier's coming home So the letters came from an army camp From california then Vietnam And he told her of his heart It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of He said when it's getting kinda rough over here**

**I think of that day sittin' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**

**[Chorus]**

**One friday night at a football game The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For a list of local vietnam dead Crying all alone under the stands. Was a piccolo player in the marching band**

**And one name read and nobody really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said soldier's coming, {repeat chorus}")**

As Karin finished the song her wig fell off and everyone was shocked because they thought Karin was in the crowd but her clone disappeared. However, Karin kept singing and she was smiling and glad that Yuzu's Zanpakuto got rid of her wig. So Karin sang the next song on her list.

**("Sunrise and I lifted my head Then I smiled at your picture Sitting next to my bed Sunset and your feeling okay**

**Cuz you smile at the letter That I sent you today And I, Can't wait till I see you again And we both say remember when**

**The band played on the 4th of July And you hold me on your shoulders way up high Your still there for me**

**Wherever there might be And if an ocean lies between us, I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's all right**

**I believe that you will listen to my song Your with me You've been here all along You've been here all along Back then you walked me to school**

**Told me to be careful And to follow the rules Fast foward and you taught me to drive, You gave me the keys**

**And we went for a ride And I, can't wait till I see you again And we both day remember when I'm holding on to moments like that**

**And I know that your coming back Your still there for me Wherever there might be And if an ocean lies between us, I'll send a message across the sea**

**But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's all right I believe that you will listen to my song Your with me You've been here all along**

**All along the way I keep you in my heart And in my breath You'll always be the one who cares the most Counting down the days**

**I see you running up Then I say I miss you I miss you Your still there for me Wherever there might be**

**And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight Knowing it's alright I believe that you will listen to my song**

**Your still there for me Whatever there might be And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea But you can sleep tonight**

**Knowing it's alright I believe that you will listen to my song Your with me Cuz your with me You've been here all along")**

Karin grabbed her water. Now that her secret was uncovered her clone disappeared into nothingness.

Karin nodded to her sister to come up to sing the rest of the songs with her. That way if she had a dizzy spell her sister would be there.

Before Karin started her next song she told her sister to let her Zanpakuto Hekireki Megami out with her own Zanpakuto Zanhoshiko in dragon form on the last song to shock everyone. Karin and Yuzu went up to the microphone and they both started to sing the last 4 songs on the list that Karin made for that night. Karin was the 1st to sing, then her sister.

**("Broke my heart on the road Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on Crayons and dolls pass me by**

**Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly Not the homecoming kind Take the top off, and who knows what you might find**

**Won't confess all my sins You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win 'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?**

**I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me Never made agreements just like a gypsy And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me**

**And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me 'Cause I'm a gypsy,' cause I'm a gypsy I can't hide what I've done**

**Scars remind me of just how far that I've come To whom it may concern Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt**

**'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me**

**I don't make agreements just like a gypsy And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me**

**'Cause I'm a gypsy And I say, hey you, you're no fool**

**If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes People fear what they don't know Come along for the ride, oh, yeah Come along for the ride, ooh**

**'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me Never made agreements just like a gypsy**

**And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me 'Cause I'm a gypsy")**

**Everyone cheered and said encore and the twins kept singing the next song. They both were happy as they sang.**

**("You've found hope You've found faith, Found how fast she could take it away. Found true love, Lost your heart.**

**Now you don't know who you are. She made it easy, Made it free, Made you hurt til you couldn't see.**

**Sometimes it stops, Sometimes it flows, But baby that is how love goes. You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all. God knows even angels fall. It's a secret no one tells;**

**One day it's heaven, one day it's hell. It's no fairy tale; Take it from me, That's the way it's supposed to be. You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all. God knows even angels fall. You laugh, you cry, no one knows why**

**Behold the thrill of it all...You're on the ride You might as well Open your eyes You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you lost it all. God knows even angels fall. Even angels fall Even angels fall")**

**Yuzu decided to stay quite on the next song before their Zanpakuto's came out in dragon form.**

**("This is what i brought you, this you can keep. This is what i brought you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing,**

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what i brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought you may forget me. I promise you my heart, just promise to sing, Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

**Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep This is what i thought, I thought you need me,**

**This is what i thought, so think me naive. I promise you a heart you promise to keep Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

**Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh kiss my eyes and lay me tooo...sleep.")**

As they were getting ready for the last song of the night both Yuzu and Karin's Zanpakuto spirits came out in their dragon form instead of their human form. The Zanpakutos were flying over their masters as Yuzu put up the screen to do the next song with Karin. Karin was looking at her sister and then out at the crowd.

Yuzu was finished with the set up. However, Yuzu wanted her sister to sing this one by herself. The video on the screen played and the dragons flew around the Princesses and it was quiet as Karin started to sing her last song. All the Soul Reapers were also looking at the screen.

The song and video went hand in hand as Karin sang.

**("We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air See the lights See the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you")**

As the song ended Karin had another dizzy spell and this time she fell on the stage. Yuzu looked at Karin's Zanpakuto as the dragon went to her human form. Everyone was shocked but soon everyone was worried about Karin.

Karin was in the 4th division because she passed out after she was singing. Her sister and dad tried to restore her reiatsu but so far nothing was working. Karin's Zanpakuto was very worried about her master.

All the Captain's were outside her room as they waited to hear news on Karin. Yuzu and Isshin tried very had and finally they got Karin's reiatsu back to normal.

Karin was asleep in the room when her sister and dad left after spending hours in Karin's room.

**At a Captain's meeting**

All the captains were at the captain's meeting except the 10th Squad Captain. Captain Hitsugaya was in the 4th Squad waiting for Karin to wake up.

**The Dream**

As Karin was lying in bed she heard someone about 5 year's old call out through the house. "Mommy, mommy where are you? Daddy told me to come get you for breakfast."

When the voice got closer Karin's mouth hung open as she saw the little girl with white-hair and teal eyes. The girl looked at her mom and said, "Mommy, Daddy wants to see you."

When Karin got out of bed and got dressed she went down stairs to the kitchen and heard the little girl say,

"Daddy mommy is coming."

When Karin got into the kitchen she saw the _10__th__ Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya _cooking breakfast. Toshiro looked up and said, "Glad your up, come have some breakfast with us." When Karin was about to reply the dream started to go away.

Karin woke up to see Toshiro looking out the window but then Toshiro turned to see her awake and sitting up in bed.

Toshiro was coming over to her bed to talk to her.

Zanhoshiko said, "He wants to talk to you about something. Hyorinmaru told me that it was important."

Karin replied, "Zanhoshiko I need to talk to Yuzu about the dream I had, not Toshiro."

Zanhoshiko said, "Fine, but what are we going to tell Toshiro and Hyorinmaru. He still wants to talk to you."

Karin turned to Toshiro and said, "Sorry Toshiro I really can't talk right now, I need to talk to my sister. I hope you understand. Maybe we can talk later, k?" And with that Karin left to look for her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Sis we need to talk…<strong>

Karin went to look for Yuzu and when she found her they went to the underground training area where they could talk and do some training too. Karin and Yuzu were having fun training. As they were training they were also listening to music.

As Karin and Yuzu were training they were talking and Karin asked her sister if she would like to see their cousin. They had not seen their cousin in 3 years. They didn't know they had a cousin until their dad let it slip that they had one. However, she was in a different dimension.

Karin said, "Hey sis you want to go to see Kagome? It has been 3 years since we last saw her."

**Flashback in America**

Karin and Yuzu where 16 and they just learned that they had a cousin in a different dimension.

"What we have a cousin?" Karin yelled.

"Yes, you do Karin", their father said. "Now stop yelling, you're too loud."

"Sorry dad, but why did you not tell us this before? Can we go see her please?", Karin replied.

Their dad replied saying, "I will teach you the incantation to her dimension and then you and your sister can go see her but only for 2 weeks, ok? Then you both need to come back."

After dad taught us the incantation we were ready and told him good bye and that we would see him in 2 weeks,

**In Kagome's dimension**

"Kagome you have company", Kagome's mom said.

"Ok mom be right there."

When Kagome came to the door she saw two girls around 16. Kagome asked the twins a simple question.

"Excuse me, who are you?", Kagome said. One of the girls said, "Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Karin and this is my twin sister Yuzu. We are so happy to meet you. Kagome, you are our cousin."

"You got to be kidding me!" Kagome said.

"Well we are sorry but me and my sis have 2 weeks off of school and we wanted to meet our couz. We are actually on spring break and my sister is taking a break from singing her songs." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, I don't think Kagome wants to know about my singing carrier, do you? Hey Kagome lets hang out" Karin said.

"Guys there is a demon dog, a half-demon half-human and he has my scent and he will track me down." Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome why don't you put on my cloak and we can head to the feudal era and we can relax, k?" Karin replied.

"Damn how will I get away from Inuyasha. He can track me down. How will I ever get rid of my scent?" Kagome said.

Karin smiled and said, "Put on my cloak it has my scent and Inuyasha will be confused."

So Karin Yuzu and Kagome jumped into the well on the Higurashi Shrine. The well led to the feudal is a priestess that goes back to the feudal era through a well on her family's Shrine. She used to have a Shikon jewel in her body that a demon later tore out. The jewel is wanted by many demons and wicked humans including the demon bird. The demon bird stole the jewel from Kagome and she shot an arrow at a it. On the arrow was the foot of the demon bird. The arrow hit the bird and shattered the jewel and Kagome now has to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Let's get Sango, my friend and go to the river and have fun in the water." Kagome said.

"It's a good thing I brought 4 swim suits with us." Karin replied.

"Karin, please make sure you put up a barrier so no one comes in to see us." Yuzu said.

**End of Flashback**

**Back in the Soul Society Karin and Yuzu are 19**

"So Yuzu, can you call dad and tell him we are going to see Kagom?" Karin said.

"Ok, sis. When I tell him he will send a Captain with us. You know how dad is. He always worried about us going alone to Kagome's Dimension." Yuzu replied.

"Yuzu, please call him and also tell him to give us a month with Kagome and that I will do what ever he says if he does this for me." Karin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Through the Rabbit hole and out again?<strong>

As Karin was getting the incantation ready, her sister Yuzu was on the phone with their dad.

"Hey dad, Karin and me are going to visit cuz Kagome for one month. Sorry if we didn't give you enough time but we are leaving in one hour. It should give you enough time so you can send a Captain if you want." Yuzu said.

**In Captain's meeting**

Isshin was on the phone with Yuzu and he has a thoughtful look on his face. He turns to his Uncle when he is off and says, "Uncle can we send Toshiro on a mission for a month. I will oversee his Squad when he is gone so you don't have to worry. Anyway, have you seen Toshiro?"

"I will send a butterfly to him and he will go with your daughters to see their cousin so you can call Yuzu and tell her." Isshin's Uncle replied. As the Captain Commander finished and was getting a message butterfly to send to Captain Hitsugaya, Isshin was on the phone with Yuzu.

"Yuzu we are sending the Squad 10 Captain. He should be on his way there."

"Thanks dad, see you in a month when we get back." Yuzu replied and closed the phone. She then turned to Karin and said, "Dad is sending the 10th Squad Captain to watch over us."

"Great, I'm thrilled,not! Well I am almost done with the incantation, so where is the 10th Squad captain?" Karin said.

"Right here," said Toshiro.

"Ok, lets go see Kagome." Karin replied. With that they left the Soul Society for Kagome's dimension.

**In Kagome's Dimension**

"Kagome, you are late for school lets go," Kagome's mom said.

"Ok, mom be right there," Kagome replied.

As Kagome was coming out of her house she saw her cousins coming up the stairs to her shrine with a white-haired boy right behind them.

"Hey cuz we have come to spend time with you again," Karin said.

"Sorry cuz but I can't right now. I have school and I'm late," Kagome replied.

"Can I walk with you?" Karin said.

"Could you get me there faster using shunpo (flashsteping)?" Kagome replied.

"Ok! Yuzu and Toshiro stay here. Hop on my back Kagome and we can go," Karin said. With that they left for Kagome's school.

**With Karin and Kagome**

"So cuz, who was that guy with you? Toshiro? Was that his name," Kagome said.

"My dad thought I needed a bodyguard to come with me. He thought I would be in trouble with you and your friends," Karin replied.

"Does your dad not understand that Inuyasha will protect you? I know you can protect yourself but really, a bodyguard?" Kagome said.

"I know, hey do you remember the last time I was with you and told you about a young man that my dad had arranged for me to marry," Karin replied.

"Yes, I remember. So that was the guy with Yuzu, right?" Kagome said.

"Yes that was him. My future mate as Inuyasha would say. So how are things with Inuyasha anyway?" Karin replied.

"He's good and very protective of me as I'm sure you know with Toshiro," Kagome said.

"I know! Toshiro is just like my brother, very protective of me. So do you want me to pick you up after school, at 3?" Karin repied.

Kagome's school let out at 3. She had tests to do so Inuyasha had to stay in his time period although he always came to Kagome's time period.

"Sure cuz, see you at 3. And try not to look sad, things will look up." Kagome said.

With that Karin left and went back to Kagome's house where Yuzu and Toshiro were at.

**At the Shrine**

"So Yuzu, that was your cousin right?" Toshiro said.

"Yes that was Kagome, my cuz," Yuzu replied.

Just then Karin came back and said that they were going to help their aunt clean the shrine up before they left to the feudal era. Yuzu looked happy and Toshiro looked confused at what she said.

"Hey Karin, how are we going to get to the feudal era? That's impossible, right?" Toshiro said.

Karin just rolled her eyes at him, and went inside the house to ask their aunt what they had to do today.

As the day went by Karin, Yuzu, and Toshiro had the place clean. It was all most 3 and Karin left to pick up Kagome at school.

"Hey, Yuzu where are we going again?" Toshiro said.

"The feudal era for a vacation that we so need right now. We just need to wait for Karin and Kagome to get back," Yuzu replied.

**With Kagome & Karin**

"So cuz, how was school. Did you have a good day," Karin said.

"Karin, it was a very long day. Hey did Inuyasha come see me or was it just you and Yuzu," Kagome replied.

"It was just us we also cleaned the shrine and the house up so when we get back we can leave," Karin said.

"So Toshiro is coming too?" Kagome replied.

"I'm afraid so. My dad wants him to look after me. Remember he is my

"Future Mate", as you know. I just hope Inuyasha and the gang likes him," Karin said.

"They will! If not I will "SIT" Inuyasha untill he does," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha had a powerful necklace on that Kagome controlled with a signal word and that word was "SIT". So whenever Inuyasha got in trouble Kagome would "SIT" him and Inuyasha would Kiss the ground until the spell wore off. Then he would get back up again.

"So are you ready to spend a month with your cuz," Karin said.

"Yes I am and we can have an all girl day or do you want a week of no boys?" Kagome replied.

**Back at the Shrine**

"So Yuzu, are we waiting for Karin to come back with Kagome so we can go to this different world?"Toshiro asked.

"Yes, we are. Karin should be back any minute now and then we are off," Yuzu replied.

"Fine, but I hope they get back soon because I want to see this feudal era," Toshiro said.

Just then Karin and Kagome came back to the shrine, and Karin scared Toshiro.

"Don't worry you will Toshiro we are going there now," Karin replied right behind Toshiro as she came up the shrine steps.

Toshiro looked up and saw Karin and Kagome looking at him. Karin looked at Kagome and she said,

"An all girl week dear cuz." And with that everyone went to the well house and jumped into the well to take them to the Feudal Era.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Past meets Future, Enter Inuyasha and gang?<strong>

"Welcome to the feudal ere Tosshiro." Karin said.

When they got out of the well Toshiro's eyes widened as he was surprised at what he saw. Karin looked at Kagome and an evil smiled appeared on Karin's face as she said. "Kagome we should go and 'SIT' with Sango what do you think,"

Kagome did an evil smile to and said, "Yes we should 'SIT' with Sango and talk and go 'SIT' by the river and go for a swim." After Kagome said 'SIT' Inuyasha fell on the ground and made a deep hole because of the 2 'SIT' comands from Kagome. Toshiro looked at Inuyasha and turned around and the girls were gone.

**With Kagome Yuzu and Karin**

"I am so glad you got my hint Kagome now lets go find Sango and then tell Miroku where we are going to be." Said Karin.

"Sis we might have to put up a barrier so the boys can't follow us but not a sound prof we have to have the sound come out so that way the boys will follow and be right out side the barrier," Yuzu told them with an evil smile of her own.

Kagome and Karin looked at her and nodded as they went to get Sango.

**With Toshiro and Inuyasha**

"Hey, you ok?" Toshiro said. As he looked at Inuyasha as the half-demon was getting out of the hole that he made.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go find those girls they shouldn't have gone that far," Inuyasha replied.

"You lead the way because this is my first time in this era?" Toshiro said.

"Fine, but keep up if you can," Inuyasha said with a smirk. They both left to go find the girls.

**With Kagome, Yuzu, and Karin**

"Hey Sango, you want to go with my cuzs and talk about the boys." Kagome smiled evilly.

"Sure Kagome, welcome back Karin and Yuzu its been a while." Sango said.

Miroku looked at the girls and said. "Were are you lovely ladies going to do, and Didn't Inuyasha go get you were is he?"

Kagome looked at Miroku replied. "He did but Karin and me had an good idea and I had to 'SIT' him."

In the distance they heard Inuyasha yell. "KAGOME WHY ME."

"Well Miroku we should go tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry hey Shippo want to come with us?" Kagome said as she looked at the girls who nodded.

"Sure, If it helps me get rid of Inuyasha off my case." Shippo replied.

"Well Kagome, I think we should go before we have Inuyasha down our backs with thoughs 'SITS' you gave him." Karin said.

"Ok, come on lets go," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, Sango why don't you put on our cloaks that way Inuyasha dosen't follow us." Yuzu said.

"Now let's go," Karin says. "Come on Shippo lets get on the road."

**With the boys**

As Inuyasha got back up he was angry and he went off to Kaede's village to ask Miroku were Kagome went. Right now all he could smell is Karin and her sister's scent. Inuyasha looked behind him and was surprised to see Toshiro keeping up with him. He heard from Karin and Kagome that his name was Toshiro.

"Hey, Toshiro, can you find were your mate and her sister went?" Inuyasha said.

"No they have to be hiding there reaitsu because I have know idea where they are, and what do you mean by 'mate'?" Toshiro replied.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "You will find out soon enough."

With the girls behind a barrier

"So have you and Toshiro gone on a date yet?" Kagome said.

Karin blushed bright red and the rest of the girls laughed and Karin replied, "So should we get the boys here by singing a good song that I wrote. It has 4 parts to it that is why I need your help."

"Ok sis, do you have the song with you and your guitar." Yuzu said.

"Yes little sis, I thought I have Kagome start then Sango. Then me and last Yuzu. Hey Shippo why don't you go out thr barrier and get Inuyasha here and then get back in." Karin replied, as she got out her stuff out of her bag.

**With the boys**

"Miroku I smell Shippo lets go. This way" Inuyasha said.

"Karin is in trouble when I find her," Toshiro said.

"Inuyasha looks like Toshiro has a hard time controling his 'mate'. What do you say?" Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face. Inuyasha and Toshiro glared at him.

**With the girls**

"So are we ready for the boys to here our song?" Karin said. The rest of the girls smiled at her.

"Ok I smell Inuyasha coming are you ready." Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo we are ready. So lets start singing." Kagome replied.

**With the guys.**

As they were getting close to Shippo's smell Miroku told the other to stop.

"You guys might want to stop before you two run into a barrier?" Miroku said. Inuyasha and Toshiro looked back at him but failed to notice that there was a barrier in the way and Inuyasha and Toshiro fell to the ground.

"I tried to tell you but you didn't listen." Miroku said. Inside the barrier they heard the girls laugh at what Miroku said and at Inuyasha and Toshiro for not listening to him.

**With the girls**

"Ok, Shippo see if Inuyasha and Karin's mate are ok." Kagome said.

"Ok, Kagome I will." Shippo replied as Karin's face got red as fire from her Zanpakuto.

When Shippo came back to the girls he nodded his head and sat next to the two tailed demon cat.

It was quiet outside the barrier. Then Kagome started to sing.

**"When I was just a little girl, My mama used to tuck me into bed, And she'd read me a story."**

Then Sango sang the next part as Karin was playing her guitar.

**"It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory."**

Karin was up next she was sining as she played the guitar.

**"I'd lie in bed And think about The person that I wanted to be,"**

It was Yuzu who was the last to sing.

**"Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me."**

It was very quiet outside the barrier as the guys heard them sing the Chorus.

**"I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free) I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself."**

The girl heard cat call from the guys on the other side but Kagome said on word 'SIT' and it went quiet and they continued to sing as if nothing happened. All the girls sang.

**"Someday I'm gonna find Someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am Don't need nobody taking care of me (i will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing**

**CHORUS – ALL**

**I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons) I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams) My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me. So I'm gonna set me free. I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself. I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself. "**

As the song ended Sango looked at the girls and said, "That was fun should we let down the barrier so we can make dinner for everyone."

"Fine, but me and Yuzu will be right back. Cuz try and keep you know who here," Karin replied as she grabbed her sisters hand and left to go train, Kagome knew who Karin was talking about and said, "Come back soon or I will have to send your 'mate' to come to get you."

Karin looked back and smiled and replied, "As you wish cuz. However, we will be back."

**With the boys**

"Hey, Inuyasha intruduce us to the snowball of a kid?" Miroku said.

"I'm not a kid even though I look like one to you. I am a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and I will freeze you if you call me a little kid, got that." Toshiro replied.

**With Karin and Yuzu**

They came back right as Toshiro was threating Miroku with his Zanpakuto Hyōrinmaru. Karin was the first to speak up and tell Miroku, "He will freeze you but it is me you need to worry about with my Zanpakuto Zanhoshiko she will tolally put a fire under you and Yuzu's Zanpakuto Hekireki Megami will have your hair standing on end," she looked at her sister Yuzu and said, "We are going home tomorrow when we get back to our demension I will call our dad and get everything ready for the wedding."

"Yes, I'm ready to go to the Royal kingdom with the Oken(the Kings key) with you right by myside. My little sister." replied Karin.

**...**

That night it was quiet around the fire as everyone one by one fell asleep. Everyone was lost in thought about what was said earlier that night as dragons talked with their masters before they to went to bed to wake upin the morning to leave Kagome and gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Back to the Soul Society &amp; the wedding of two dragons<strong>

In the morning as Karin, Yuzu, Kagome, and Toshiro left the feual era with a promise from Kagome to come back after she said goodbye to her Cousin and Karin's 'mate/bodyguard' which had Karin's face very red from the blush she had on it with Toshiro looking at her with a look that said 'What the hell does 'mate' mean' as he looked at Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu sighed and whispered in his ear. 'Mate means husband as Inuyasha puts it because he is half-demon dog and half-human' with that said Toshiro's face went as red as Karin's if not redder.

**Back in the Soul Society**

Isshin gets a call on his cell phone and it is from Karin his oldest Daughter.

"Hello, Karin you are coming back but you left 3 days ago? What you want the wedding when? Ok we will do a dragon wedding and unight fire and ice ok. Be careful using that incantation getting back if you need help have your sister help you. See you when you get here, bye Karin." Isshin hung up the phone. He then looked around th room of Captains and Lieutenants and told them, "We have to get ready for the wedding of fire and ice."

**With Karin, Yuzu, and Toshiro**

"Ok, I told dad and by the time we get back he should be done setting up everything for the wedding to take place in the morning." Karin said.

"So, are you going to really go through with this wedding Karin." Toshiro replied.

"Yes, Toshiro I am do you want to get married in the morning." Karin asked.

Toshiro looked at her and smiled as he answered "Yes my love I would love to get married in the morning and then we can go on our honeymoon together before we go to the Royal Kingdom"

Karin's face lite up at what Toshiro said to her. She was so happy to she kissed him before going back to work.

**Back in the Soul Society**

When Karin. Yuzu and Toshiro came back to the Soul Society, Isshin grabbed his to daughters and dragged them away from Toshiro. The young Captain was not happy to have Karin leave his side at all but he knew it was for the best even though he didn't want to be away from her but he would see her again in the morning a day without her would be good for him he thinks.

Karin was not happy to be away from her 'soul mate' but her dad gave her no chose in the matter as he dragged her along to where they were going. Of course her dad gave her no escape from his sight he watched her like a hawk or like a dog watches a pup from getting in touble so Karin couldn't sneak away, even if see did he would just bring her back and put a kido spell on her.

**The next day**

The next day was the wedding all the Captains and Lieutenant as well as the rest of the Soul Society was at the wedding. Yuzu was very happy for her twin but like every sister or family member she was sad as well but it was a happy sad.

The Captain Commander would marry Karin and Toshiro to bound them together forever. Toshiro was already waiting by the Captain Commander looking for his future wife.

Karin was walking down the isle with her father in hand as he was goning to be giving her to Captain Hitsugaya. As they made there way to Captain Commander Yamamoto, everyone looked up to see the Princess and the King walk down the isle as the wedding march began to play and everyone stood up. Toshiro looked up to see the most beautiful person ever in a very pretty wedding dress that was very long but looked very wonderful the same time.

The wedding was over and Karin went up to the microphone and said, "I am going to sing one last song before I go to my new home in the Royal Kingdom I hope you enjoy." everyone was quiet as the new Queen began to sing.

**("What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now I can't quite figure out Everything she does is beautiful Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive")**

As Karin ended the song she looked over and kissed Toshiro on the lips. And everyone cheered and claped at the sight of the new King and Queen of the Soul Society and Yuzu started to cry tears of joy for her sister and new brother in law.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Happy ever after<strong>

**5 years later**

Karin was very happy alot of things happened over the last 5 years of her life. Ichigo got married to Rukia and they had 2 kids. Yuzu helped as Karin's healer and after she had a little girl with green eyes and white hair like Toshiro. Karin remembered her dream 5 years ago of a little girl with white hair, she named the little girl Kagome for she reminded her alot of her cousin Kagome.

Karin and Toshiro wanted more kids they had a 5 year old and thought it would be a good idea to have more but they didn't know how that would effect Kagome but they had to try at lest and hope for the best and so they did try. Karin was very happy a few days later when she came back from seeing her sister Yuzu and her sister told the good news now she just had to tell Toshiro the wonderful news that her sister told her.

Karin planed a picnic for her husband and her in front of a beautiful sunset. "Hey, Toshiro how was your day? Did you have fun training the Royal Guard?" Karin asked.

"It was work as always Karin, trainning them is fun as they run fron my Zanpakuto?" Toshiro replied.

As they were finishing up their picnic and watching the sun set Karin spoke, "Toshiro my love we need to talk?"

"What about my Queen?" Toshiro asked looking at her with worry in his eyes. Karin loved his eyes, she fell in love with those eyes of his.

"Toshiro, I went to see Yuzu today and she did a check up on me." Karin said as she was trying to get the words out.

"What did she find out. Dose she know why you are getting sick in the mornings?" Toshiro asked her.

"Yes, she did. Toshiro I'm Pregnant with twins this time, so Kagome will have a brother and or a sister?" Karin said.

"I'm so happy for us our family is growing so how far are you along?" Toshiro replied.

"1 month I didn't know about it untill I went to see Yuzu and she told me about it." Karin said.

Toshiro was very happy for Karin, when Kagome got home they both told her that she would have a little brother or sister in 8 months time. Kagome had a big smile on her face from that day on.


End file.
